visionarycreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Being
See also Category:Cosmic Beings Term used to refer to a classification of being. Cosmic Beings represent a wide range of entities of varying origins, nature, powers and abilities often distinct and unique from any other. However, there are certain common characteristics of the class which can be used to define its members. Generally cosmic beings are non-terrestrial in origin, especially if their nature and powers were inherent throughout their existence. Those who are able to trace their origins to terrestrial beginnings, are generally those who developed, inherited or assumed such powers and abilities at some later time in their existence, which often then resulted in them cutting or growing beyond those terrestrial ties. Cosmic Beings in general are beings who exist on levels beyond the physical and mental norm. Many do not possess physical forms at all, existing as pure energy, thought or other insubstantial form. Others are able to manifest physical forms, but do so on varying levels, including the use of form-sheathes, or perceptual forms which do not limit them, merely provides a means for them to interact at the level of the Spatial-Temporal Reality. Others do possess physical forms, but those forms are usually far more then mere biological based bodies, even if they appear as such. Likewise these beings often possess a level of awareness, intelligence or sentience beyond understanding. This is often due to levels of awareness that extend far beyond the limited means utilized by most other classes of beings. It often also relates to their intuitive understanding of reality which often goes far beyond even the most advanced science. They most always possesses vast powers and abillites for beyond the norm. For most, their powers often operate on levels beyond physical laws and limitations. For example, even when physical in form, they may show vast superhuman strength or superhuman speed, even to the point of defying physical laws which would normally limit the extent of those abilities. Most also possess vast energy manipulative powers, able to unleash forms and extremes of energy beyond measure, including transmutational abilities. For many, their 'powers' are not defined or limited. They are simply powerful enough to force their will on the reality around them, manifesting that will through any effective means desired. They are also often immortal or at the least maintain some form of functional immortality. If physical, for example, their forms might be invulnerable, or possess vast regenerative abilities, up to and including the ability to re-integrate following dispersal even at an atomic level. Many not possessing true physical forms, as such, are beyond most means of physical attack. Due to their nature, most operate in arenas far beyond the limits and boundaries of a single world or even solar system. Some operate throughout the universe of their origin, which can include the ablity to move through varying dimensions, planes or other levels of reality, as well as the ability to move through vast distances of normal space. Some are not even bound by a single universe and are thus able to function throughout the Omniverse as a whole. For more specific information, one is referred to various individual entries of specific beings within this class. Category:Encyclopedia Category:Glossary Category:Classes of Beings Category:Primary Source Articles